


Crime & Punishment

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam cheating on him and decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime & Punishment

Sam and Dean had had a fight. Again. It always started with stupid shit; Dean would leave his socks on the bathroom floor, Sam using Dean’s razor, etc. But it quickly escalated, Dean using Sam’s computer crashing it (again), so Sam borrowed Dean’s car without asking to go for a drive and blow off some steam. That had been the final straw. When Sam got back, it was late and Dean hadn’t heard from him in 3 hours. The two boys quickly got into a fight, which ended with Dean at some run-down bar to get drunk and get laid. 

As Dean stumbled back towards the motel a few hours later, he could hear moaning coming from his and Sam’s room. Little shit’s watching porn without me. Gonna fucking show him who he belongs to, put him in his place… Opening the door, however, revealed Sam, who wasn’t alone. He was lying back on his bed, being pounded into by some asshole who wasn’t Dean. When they heard the door open, both Sam and the other guy froze. “Dean… I didn’t think you’d be back tonight…” Sam trailed off as he caught sight of Dean’s face. Dean was livid. He couldn’t think past the rage. Luckily the other guy was smart enough to figure the situation out, not even bothering to put on clothes before he was out the door and away from the motel. Dean just continued to stand there staring at Sam.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Dean, I’m sorry, I was pissed, and you weren’t around – “

“So you go find some random dick and fuck him, like some common slut??”

Dean saw Sam flinch at the word; it was one thing to use it between the two of them, but using it to hurt Sam was entirely different.

Immediately, Dean’s fury vanished. He was still angry, but he couldn’t bear hurting his brother, no matter how pissed he was. He was still a big brother, and that meant protection.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I was angry, and you weren’t here, and I wanted to make you mad. It was stupid. Fuck, I fucked up bad. I’m sorry. You probably hate me now.”

Sam wouldn’t even look at Dean anymore he was so ashamed, but Dean could hear his breath hitching as he tried to hold back sobs. Immediately, Dean was at his side, rubbing his back and trying to soothe Sam.

“Hey Sam, it’s OK, we were both idiots. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad, and I shouldn’t have stormed out like that. Just… don’t cry man, please don’t cry.”

Sam gave a small hiccupping laugh, but it was better than nothing. “I guess we both screwed up, eh?”

Dean just smirked at Sam, that glint back in his eyes which always meant trouble. “Yeah, but I still think you screwed up worse. Which means, you have to be punished…”

Sam gulped at the words, knowing what was coming next.

Get on the bed Sam. Hands and knees. And don’t even think about peeking.”

As Sam scrambled to obey Dean’s orders, Dean made his way over to the end of the bed where he kept his duffle. Opening it up, he pulled out a blindfold and a gag, which he only used when he wanted to make Sam scream. Placing the blindfold and gag on the bed next to Sam, Dean slowly start undoing and taking off his belt before folding it and smacking it lightly on Sam’s bare ass. 

Sam jumped, startled as he felt the belt land on his already-sensitive skin. He started to say something before Dean interrupted him. “I think 15 smacks should do as punishment. And don’t even think about trying to get out of it. You say anything, unless it’s to safeword, and I will use that gag. And don’t peek either. I don’t want to have to cover up those pretty eyes of yours. Do you understand?” Dean gave Sam another light tap, making his thighs quiver, causing Dean’s cock to give a very interested jerk. “Yes sir,” Sam gasped out, screwing his eyes shut tight. 

“Good, now let’s get started. I have a lot of things I want to do to you before morning and not much time to do it in…”


End file.
